Non-polar polyolefins, especially polypropylene and polyethylene and mixtures in various low-density, high-density, and linear low-density form, are major articles of commerce for a wide variety of uses. Nevertheless, there exist specialty needs for which the marketplace has not provided a satisfactory answer. Among these are to overcome the difficulty of thermoforming and processing of the polyolefin, especially untilled, in a molten or semi-molten form (substantially above its melting point); the polymer tends to sag readily under its own weight because it exhibits an undesirably low stiffness, and to form shapes of grossly non-uniform thicknesses upon thermoforming. Attempts to correct this by increasing the molecular weight lead to difficulties in processing the higher molecular weight polymer not encountered with lower molecular weight polymers.
It is an object of this invention to provide blends of the segmented copolymer with a polyolefin matrix which exhibit improved physical performance in the melt, upon cooling, and in the solid state.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear as this specification progresses.